Too Soon
by Ominae
Summary: After arriving back in Iwadotai, Minato Arisato gets introduced to his own persona, Orpheus, the easy way after getting himself into a dangerous situation.


Persona 3: Too Soon

By: Ominae

Rating: K+

NOTE:

All characters of Persona 3 (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 for you peeps based in North America) are under the copyright of Atlus. The use of the name _Minato Arisato_ is credited to Shūji Sogabe, mangaka of the Persona 3 manga.

To all readers:

- Been a while since I did a Persona fanfic. This time, I'll go and try on some humor for a change. So basically, it's based on the original FMV of the game after you name your Shujinko with a humorous idea that I was wondering about for a while when I discussed about it in Gamefaqs. It's funny, but I hope that I get a chuckle out of you or two. This is my time to try out for a Persona 3 fanfic and I'm wishing that you readers find it okay.

Sigh, makes me wanna wish I do a fanfic about a SEES gunslinger-type Persona user character. Anywho, have fun reading this. I still plan to do my FMP AU story, but I did this to get me out of boredom more for the meantime. To all Persona 3 wannabe fanfic writers, please write more for the Megami Tensei subcategory! It needs more Persona 3 fanfics!

Summary:

After arriving back in Iwadotai, Minato Arisato gets introduced to his own persona, Orpheus, the easy way after getting himself into a dangerous situation. A one shot story.

Lobby, Co-ed Dormitory, Iwatodai, Japan

_What happened to everyone?_

Stumbling alone on the lobby of a Gekkoukan High-managed dormitory building, a 17-year old with the uniform of Gekkoukan High School had dropped his duffel bag to the ground. He had remembered seeing a young boy wearing prisoner-like clothing who handed a contract for him to sign.

_Just a second. Who is that kid? Was that a dream? What'd he mean by being responsible?_

The blue-haired boy looked around to see that the lobby had then suddenly had its lights switched on. But apparently, no one was around to turn them on.

_Now the lights are on? Calm down, Minato. There has to be a good reason for this..._

"Who's there?"

Minato eyed a 17-year old brown-haired girl, who also had the uniform of Gekkoukan High. She had a leg holster strapped on her right leg with what seemed to be a pistol and an arm band placed on her left arm. _Since when did students like her got permission to carry deadly weapons around?_

The girl then drew out her holster and slowly raised her pistol to aim it at Minato, who began to panic a bit and was not able to move his feet. _H-hold it! Damn it! How do I tell her that I'm not a threat to her?_

"Takeba, wait!" A red-haired girl, who appeared to be 18 years of age, had ran down the stairs warning her companion to stop using her pistol. She wore the shirt that was part of her Gekkoukan High uniform with a pistol holster on her belt and an arm band as well.

However, it was too late. The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the entire dormitory after the pistol was fired.

* * *

Unknown space

_"Arise, young one."  
_

Minato opened his eyes to see that it was dark all around him. Seeing that he was able to move, he started to feel his chest to see if he had a bullet hole. He sighed in relief when he found out that he was alright. "Looks like I'm okay. But wait a second. If I'm alive, then where am I? What's this place and who the hell woke me!"

_"It is I."_

When Minato turned around, he was amazed to see a gigantic figure with white hair, gray blue armor plating, a red scarf and a giant lyre slinged on his back.

"Who are you?" Minato asked the giant figure.

_"My name is Orpheus." _The figure began to introduce himself to Minato. _"I have been awakened by you as a part of your summonings, heeding your call for me young one."_

"Wait! I actually summoned you?"

_"Yes." _Orpheus was a bit confused by Minato's words. _"Is there something that I should know about?"_

"Are you sure that you're saying that I summoned you?" Minato rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't imagining that he was actually speaking to Orpheus. Remembering the lessons on Greek mythology that he studied from his days in the United States, he knew that Orpheus was a figure in Greek legend responsible for starting human civilization.

_"Why yes." _It seemed that Orpheus was starting to get a bit irritated.

"Then I'm here to tell you that I don't remember summoning you!"

_"What? Then how did..."_

"The last thing I remember was that I was supposed to be shot by this brunette with a pistol aimed at my heart! She actually fired that damn thing and now I'm in the middle of nowhere with you telling me that I actually summoned you?"

_"I see."_

"But it's a good thing I'm still alive. Now the only thing left is to get back to the real world. Hey Orpheus, you got an idea?"

_"Not that I know of."_

"Then I guess I'm stuck here 'til I either wake up or get into some inter-dimensional sort of location, like the End of Time perhaps!"

_"(Sigh) It seems that we won't be getting along for a while..."_

THE END


End file.
